


Do Not Go Gently into That Good Night

by Katsuko



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Crossover, Character Death Fix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was getting cold. Torchwood "fix-it" fic post-Series 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Go Gently into That Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Torchwood from the first episode and utterly devoured it. Yep, it was darker than Doctor Who, but that's what I loved about it. When Owen died and got better, I'll admit to being very very worried, but I thought all would be well.
> 
> And then both Owen and Tosh were killed off in the Series 2 finale.
> 
> ...yes, I was _pissed off_ like nobody's business.
> 
> So, in April 2008, I wrote this to "fix" what I viewed as broken. This is my canon, so screw what real canon says! (Also, Donna says 'hi.' She never went away either in my canon.)

He knows that something is wrong with her; he'd heard it in her voice although he didn't dwell on it. Pretends to believe that she's just in pain from her earlier injury, even though he fears that he won't be Torchwood's only loss tonight. The connection fizzles out as the cold begins to filter into the room, and he stands to await the long end.

The cold is only beginning to seep into the room when he hears something that sounds remarkably like a backfiring Volvo, which is just weird in and of itself. How would one even get a Volvo, let along one that was backfiring, into the plant in the first place? He didn't realize that radiation poisoning came with hallucinations. It must, though, because that's the only logical explanation for the sudden appearance of the blue police box in front of him - and hey, the Volvo sound has stopped now.

 _Well, Owen, this would be one to tell the grandkids. If you had grandkids and were still capable of sex in the first place,_ he muses idly to himself as the door opens and a stout yet still pretty redhaired woman peers out. He's all set to ask if she has any sunblock when she speaks up.

"Well, hurry up and get inside, then. I don't want to hear all about it if you start melting on the floor, I'll have you know."

Maybe it's the London accent that throws him, or the no-nonsense way in which she speaks, but he finds himself wondering what kind of hallucination this is. "Pardon?"

The redhead rolls her eyes and leans back in. "Oh, _you_ talk to him, we haven't got all day!" she calls before giving him one more glance and shaking her head in annoyance. "Bloody dead bastard, wasting time."

"Donna, be nice!" a familiar voice admonished the redhead before Martha Jones of all people peeks around the door. "Owen, we don't have much time, and the TARDIS can't sit here forever. Just... come in and I'll explain everything."

"Good luck with that," the redhead, Donna, mumbles as she steps out of the doorway and somehow vanishes from sight. Now curiosity is getting the better of him, and even though this has to be some 'fever dream' brought about by the radiation seeping into the room, Owen finds himself moving to the police box and stepping through.

 _I'm definitely hallucinating,_ is his immediate thought as the door closes behind him. Although he knows he stepped inside a relatively small blue box, he seems to be in some sort of space ship. Or maybe it's something that's been developed by UNIT, as he's sure there's nothing in the Torchwood archives quite like this. Unless Jack's been holding out on them again, in which case he will be severely pissed off. Or would be, if he weren't dying.

"You're not hallucinating," a new voice pipes up, sounding far too cheerful for being in Owen's head. "The TARDIS was protecting you for the past few minutes, but we've really got to get going or we'll be too late." He turns his head to see whose speaking now, and blinks almost owlishly at the bloke running about some central spire in pinstripes and Chucks.

"So," Owen drawls, earning a Look from the woman called Donna. "If I'm not hallucinating, which is exactly what an hallucination would tell me, then who are you, where are we, and what are we going to be 'too late' for?"

"I'm the Doctor, this is the TARDIS, we're in Cardiff, and if we don't hurry one of the most brilliant people I've ever met will be dead. Oh," the man adds, looking up and fixing Owen with a look, "and don't let me forget to see about getting you sorted, Owen Harper."

The Doctor? As in, _The_ Doctor? The one that Torchwood was originally founded to stop from interfering with human matters and that Jack insists is really a helpful force in the safety of the planet? _That_ Doctor?!

If that's the case, it's highly probable that he's talking about Toshiko. "I knew she was hiding something," he grumbles under his breath, careful not to punch the wall as he'd like to; the bones won't mend if he breaks it, after all. "Well? What are we waiting for?"

As the time manipulator starts up, sounding once more to Owen's ears like a backfiring engine, he wonders just what would have happened had the Doctor not been around.


End file.
